liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Round III
Round III of the Liar Game Tournament took place on the Saturday the week after the second round. It was hosted by Leronira and Nearco and held at an abandoned airport. Participants included winners from both Round II and Revival Round, and the winners of this round would proceed onto Round IV (but if there are too many players the Round IV Qualifier is held), while the losers of this round would be given a second chance in Revival Round II. This round is the first round to include a team game. Game Outline The game that is played in this round is called Contraband. Players are split into two teams (named the Northern and Southern Countries). The aim of the game is to use their cards to remove money from their ATM, which is in the other country, and transport it through customs and store it in a neutral third country. However, the "customs inspector", a position played by a member from the other team, will try and prevent the money passing through. The customs inspector can call a "Pass" or "Doubt", followed by a sum of money. Each player has 300 million yen in their ATM and 100 million yen in the third country. Each team has a total of 2.7 billion yen in their country's combined ATMs. Victory is determined by the sum of the entire team's individual bank accounts outside the country at the end of the game. The team with the higher sum is the winner. Players must pay back the 400 million yen loaned to them at the beginning. Rules *The cards can be used to place money in an ATM as well as withdraw it. *One team must choose a "smuggler" while the other team chooses a "customs inspector". The teams will then reverse roles. When both teams have had a shot at both that will mark the end of one "game". *The smuggler will carry any money in a briefcase, preventing the customs inspector from seeing how much they are carrying. *A smuggler is only allowed to carry a maximum of 100 million yen to customs per turn but can withdraw as much from the ATM as they like. *The customs room is soundproof, meaning other players can't hear what the smuggler and customs officer say to each other. The maximum time allowed in the room together is 10 minutes. *If the customs inspector thinks the case is empty the may press a button and say "pass" into the speaker. If the smuggler is carrying money it will be allowed through to the "Third Country". *If a customs inspector thinks there is money in the case then they will call "doubt", followed by the amount they think is in the case. *If an inspector calls doubt but the case is empty then half of the amount they called doubt on is given to the opposing country. This is called an "indemnity". *If an inspector calls "doubt" and it exceeds or equals the amount in the case then the inspector will take the money for their country. *If the inspector calls doubt and it is less than the money in the case then the smuggler will get all the money in the case, plus an idemnity amount, added to their amount in the "Third Country". *The entire length of the round is 50 "games". Any money left in a countries ATM once the round is finished will be given to the opposing country. *The amount each player earns individually is made up of how much they manage to smuggle, plus any idemnities they recieved, plus any money the managed to collect from smugglers, plus the money left in the opposing team's ATM (which is divided equally), plus the 100 million yen they had in the "Third Country" to begin with. Players Northern Country *Yokoya Norihiko *Akagi Kouta *Shibayama Yuusuke *Hasegawa Hiroshi *Tajima Kakeru *Wada Tatsuji *Murata Makoto *Tsumura Akira *Ikezoe Kenji Southern Country *Kanzaki Nao *Akiyama Shinichi *Fukunaga Yuji *Kitamura Hiroto *Kikuzawa Takahiro *Tsunoda Kousuke *Satou Tetsuzou *Fujita Shingo *Eda Teruyuki Results Northern Country Outside Account: ¥2,369,490,000 Northern ATM: ¥0 Southern Country Outside Account: ¥1,481,670,000 Southern ATM: ¥3,348,840,000 Category:Liar Game Tournament Round